


Redolent

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>redolent: adjective; ˈredlənt; strongly reminiscent or suggestive of (something); fragrant or sweet-smelling.<br/>late Middle English (in the sense ‘fragrant’): from Old French, or from Latin redolent- ‘giving out a strong smell,’ from re(d)- ‘back, again’ + olere ‘to smell.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redolent

John had always been a light sleeper, even before med school and the military, so the quiet text alert from Sherlock's phone jostled him awake. He rolled over to find the space next to him empty as usual. He sighed, taking in his lover's scent that was redolent of what, exactly, mmmm...the ubiquitous tea, earl grey naturally; lemongrass; peppermint, from the candy he always kept in his pocket; a bit of eau de dumpster from yesterday's case...

"Sorry, just results for that double homicide from last week, didn't mean to wake you up."

"Mmmmm, I don't mind, come 'ere, love."

Sherlock crawled back under the duvet and looked up into John's eyes. "What is it?"

"I was trying to deduce your scents, what makes you smell like, uhm...you."

"Oh. Continue?"

"If you wish."

John straddled the detective, first running his fingers through sleep tousled curls, "honey, vanilla and a touch of that awful pine freshener from that cab..."

Sherlock was already slightly purring, as John nuzzled behind his left ear.

"That industrial cleaner they use at the Yard; cinnamon...and hmmm...fish and chips..."

"Johnnnn..."

The blogger could feel his partner already getting hard again for the third time that night; "hold on, love..."

He tasted himself on his detective's lips, then worked his way down..,"Mrs. Hudson's fabric softener; sandalwood..." as he swirled his tongue around a nipple and felt him lurch up beneath him. "...coffee, black two sugars...Bart's coffee..."

"Pleease...I-"

"Patience, love..." John ran his fingers lightly over Sherlock's sides and hips, before sliding down and placing his nose just there. That place that was simply Sherlock, nothing else could define it.

"Oh, John...I...how...unnnnf."

John gently stroked his lover until he felt him tense up just so, then stretched up to kiss him through his orgasm, "you are like no one else, love, you are remarkable."

"Mmmmm, I love you-"

"I know, go to sleep."

John rolled over and felt Sherlock's heat surround him, legs entangled, arms wrapped around him, and his face nestled between his shoulder blades. John realized they had a scent that was uniquely them...he leaned back a bit and Sherlock tightened his grip just a bit more.

"I love you, too."


End file.
